Mood Swings
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Sam is mad at Austin, can a few words change that? SamAustin


**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story or any of the characters, but I really love the movie and that counts for something right? hahahah :) this is my first fic for A Cinderella Story, so review to tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"C'mon Sam...how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I'm never talking to you again, Austin Ames!"

"I'm sorry I forgot to order pineapples with our pizzas."

"Sorry, my butt." She mutters and looks down. I can't stay mad at her, she's too cute. Her hair is put up in a ponytail and her arms are crossed over her chest. Her face is red and her mouth forms a childish pout, but she's never looked more beautiful. I'm a total wuss when it comes to love. I haven't even told Sam I loved her yet...

"I'll get you that baseball card you like..."

"Austin, I'm an 18 year old girl not a 10 year old boy."

"Sorry, I forgot." I say jokingly and she glares at me. Uh-oh! What did I say now?

"I don't even know why I'm even your girlfriend. You're such a selfish, cocky pig!"

"What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Nothing, just go...I need to have some time for myself."

"Uh...I...this is my dorm room, honey." I say calmly.

"Your dorm room? Now it's your dorm room? I thought we were equal! Fine, I'll leave _your_ dorm room." She sighs angrily and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

"Girls and their menstrual cycles, you gotta love them!"

* * *

"Carter, she's PMSing again..." I moan into the phone.

"You knew what you were getting into." He chuckles over the phone.

"What do I do?"

"Wait it out?"

"But it's a week!"

"You'll live."

"I won't! She'll kill me with her mood swings and yesterday, she kicked me in "the area."

"Ooh that must have hurt..."

"I feel scared when I'm around her...I tend to cover that part of my body for protection."

"Did you tell her that you love her yet?"

"No, I...I, uh..."

"Are you scared?"

"No, I just...never got the chance to tell her yet." Right, I've been avoiding those three words for a week.

"Do you love her?" I sigh and the answer is on my mind...of course I love her, I just don't know how to tell her.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Enough to tell her." I say in monotone. Lets just say this isn't the first time we've gone through this...or the second, or the tenth. But, hey... whose counting?

* * *

The knocks on my door are getting louder and louder by the moment and the knob is being turned. Who the heck visits someone at 11 pm?

I open the door and see a tearful Sam run into my chest.

Shocker. Really, I couldn't have guessed with all of her mood swings.

"Austin..." She says through all the tears. "I'm such a bad girlfriend. I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

"No, it's alright. I just need some sleep." More tears and sniffles erupt and now she sits on my bed, snuggling her face into my pillow. Oh, well...there goes my chances of getting some sleep tonight.

"Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Uh...sure?" She repeats and I go over to my tissue box and hand it to her. "Am I that bad to be around with?"

"No, no...I never said that."

"Stop lying! You hate me!"

"No, I swear...I don't! I just...I need sleep!"

"Well, if sleep is more important than your girlfriend, then she's leaving."

"Aww...come on, you know I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Yeah right." Her back is now turned to me and we are back at step one. Her arms are crossed and now the tears are gone and her chest is heaving up and down. If my neighbors didn't wake up because of her crying, they are sure to wake up when she explodes.

"You think I'm fat!" What?! Oh gosh, the subject change is dreaded in our "civilized" conversations during her monthly visits.

"No, what?!?! I never said that!"

"You were about to!"

"No, I swear, no I wasn't!"

"First, I'm not important and now, I'm fat! I HATE YOU, AUSTIN!" She screams loudly and throws the tissue box at my head.

"But..." She cuts me off before I even get to finish.

"I'm leaving, I never want to see you again!" Oh, if someone gave me a dollar for everytime she said that, I'd be rich. She's leaving...what do I do? I've always let her leave, but somehow this time is different.

"I love you, Sam Montgomery." I say quietly, it almost sounds like a whisper. She turns around and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I love you." She runs back in my arms and I put my arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. I lift her chin up and put my lips on her. We stand in the dark, kissing passionately, she moves her arms to my neck and snuggles in my neck while I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispers softly.

"How about we go out for some pineapple pizzas tomorrow then?" I ask happily.

"What? I told you repeatedly I like mushrooms on my pizzas, don't you ever listen? Gosh, you are so self-centered sometimes!"

Ahhh...and it begins again.

Thankfully, I love her. And maybe she loves me enough to not kill me. I would hope.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**


End file.
